Tout savoir sur les blaireaux
by Lunanouk
Summary: Les Poufsouffles. Les "nuls" de Poudlard, inutiles, simples figurants... Mais est-ce vrai ? Sont-ils si inintéressant ? Leur vie n'a-t-elle donc aucune utilité ? Et si on nous cachait des choses ? Entrez donc à l'intérieur même de leur salle commune et vivez parmi eux. Mais ne soyez pas choqués par ce que vous trouverez, vous êtes prévenus. A vos risques et périls...
1. Chapter 1

**I/ Le départ**

Bordel, où est encore passé mon livre de métamorphose ? Une heure que je retourne ma chambre, sans le trouver nulle part... Je suis peut-être une sorcière, mais un livre, ça ne disparaît pas tout seul !

Enfin, je crois...

Oh merde, j'ai un doute...

Réfléchis Ambre, réfléchis, où étais-tu la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ?

Voyons voir...

Je le lisais tout à l'heure, et je me rappelle cette envie soudaine de pizza quatre fromages...

Prise d'une intuition subite, je me précipite dans la cuisine.

Mon livre est là, dans le frigo.

Normal.

Le livre, maintenant glacé mais retrouvé, j'arrive à boucler ma valise.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma pendule, je quitte la maison dans vingt minutes, booon.

Je fourre pèle-mêle livres, CD et sucreries dans mon sac à dos, puis, d'un regard autour de moi, je vérifie que rien n'a été oublié.

Comme si ça m'arrivait de ne rien oublier...

L'oubli majeur en question saute soudainement sur mon lit en me fixant de ses grands yeux verts. Mon chat. Et merde.

Bien entendu, ce fourbe ne paraît pas disposé à entrer dans ce joli petit panier que j'ai bien soigneusement préparé à son attention (j'ai pourtant mis un coussin et tout, j'vous jure), et se précipite en direction de la porte.

Vive comme l'éclair (oui c'est crédible), je me jette sur lui, et parvînt miraculeusement à l'attraper en me défonçant le genou contre la commode.

Bah, un bleu de plus ou de moins, personne ne verra la différence...

Accompagnée des miaulement indignés de mon cher compagnon poilu, je descend bruyamment l'escalier, mes affaires sous le bras.

Me voilà fin prête à partir.

« Ambre dépêche-toi, tu vas rater ton Portoloin ! »

Ma mère. Comme si ça lui faisait quelque chose que je le loupe ou pas, elle ne veut juste pas avoir à m'emmener elle-même... Mais passons.

Je me dirige vers le salon, fais un vague signe d'adieu à mes parents et saisis la cuillère en bois (y'a de l'originalité je dois le reconnaître) juste à temps.

Je me sens alors comme aspirée hors de la pièce, je tourbillonne quelques minutes, partie pour ma nouvelle vie...


	2. Chapter 2

**II/ La Répartition**

J'atterris en douceur dans un large et somptueux bureau. Une femme assez âgée, me dominant de presque une tête me dévisage sévèrement à travers ses lunettes rectangulaires.

« Euuuh, bonjour ? »

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, Miss Todd. Je suis la directrice, le Professeur McGonagall. Il est extrêmement rare d'accueillir si tard un élève à Poudlard, mais vu votre dossier et l'appartenance de votre père à cette école nous pouvons faire l'exception pour vous. Bien sûr votre intégration sera peut-être un peu plus difficile que pour les autres élèves, mais je suis sûre que vous vous adapterez. Vous avez des questions ? »

Je me demande comment c'est possible de débiter ça d'un coup... Mais ça ne doit pas être le genre de questions qu'elle attend.

Dommage.

« Euuuuh, il n'y a pas un système de Maisons à Poudlard ? Je veux dire, je dois choisir la mienne ? »

Je veux aller à Serpentard. Ils ont l'air cool, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire.

« Je vais dès maintenant vous faire passer le même test que les premières années à leur arrivée, afin de déterminer la Maison qui sera la votre. Vous connaissez déjà les quatre Maisons je suppose ? »

Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, easy.

« Mon père m'en a parlé oui... »

« Parfait ! Nous allons toute de suite procéder à votre Répartition ! »

Que d'enthousiasme, ça fait peur...

Elle farfouille dans un placard et sort soudain un vieux chapeau miteux.

Je...

Étrange.

« Tenez Miss Todd, mettez le Choixpeau sur votre tête. »

Oh wait.

Mettre cette chose sur ma tête ?

J'ai un petit rire, je ne pensais pas cette femme capable d'humour...

« Ce n'est pas une blague Miss, mettez ce chapeau. »

Et merde.

On m'avait dit que Poudlard était une école, pas un asile...

Craignant la fureur de la vieille chouette (se mettre en colère à cet âge c'est peut-être dangereux...), je m'exécute... et manque de faire moi-même un arrêt cardiaque !

CE CHAPEAU A BOUGÉ !

Et... mais attendez... on dirait qu'il PARLE !

C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

« Mmmmh » la voix semble venir de l'intérieur de mon crâne, peut-être que je devient folle. « Intéressant, il y a des capacités, beaucoup à offrir, de la diversité... Cependant le choix me semble évident... Pour toi, ce sera Poufsouffle ! »

D'une main experte, le Professeur McGonagall me retire le Choixpeau de la tête (je pense qu'elle a fait ça toute sa vie).

Je reste toute tremblante et pétrifiée tandis qu'elle me fixe (encore), de son regard intense (je vous jure il est perturbant).

Poufsouffle.

Poufsouffle.

Poufsouffle...

Où suis-je tombée ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Je me retrouve désormais à déambuler dans le château accompagnée de, à ce que j'ai compris, la préfète des Poufsouffle.

La fille, dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom, s'est faite convoquée en plein cours par McGonagall pour me faire faire la visite. Vous auriez-vu l'air de surprise sur son visage lors qu'elle m'a vue !

Elle m'entraîne maintenant dans les longs couloirs, tout en débitant de sa petite voix tout un tas d'explications sur Poudlard que je n'écoute que d'une oreille.

Mon attention est retenue par tous les recoins de cet immense château, ces escaliers qui bougent tout seuls, ces tableaux couvrant chaque surface des murs, et ces armures grinçantes qui semblent nous fixer en cela donne froid dans le dos. Nous sommes bien loin de cette école si ordonnée dans laquelle j'étais auparavant.

Mais, étrangement, ce lieu me plaît. Tout ici semble vivant, et tellement plus magique que tout ce que j'ai connu... Et surtout, c'est cette impression que rien n'est figé, que tout change et que l'on peut être surpris à chaque instant qui me fascine. Je n'avais jamais rien connu de tel.

« … et par ici se trouvent les donjons, c'est là que nous avons cours de potions, et c'est également ici que se situe les dortoirs des Serpentard, ils doivent d'ailleurs avoir froid parfois... »

Mon attention se reporte vers ma guide.

Elle a des cheveux noirs et lisses, désordonnés comme si elle était tombée du lit, ce qui, soit dit en passant m'arrive bien trop souvent, avec une longue frange descendant jusque ses yeux, déjà dissimulés par de grosses lunettes. Elle a un air un peu perdu, et timide, que je connais bien. Elle est jolie sans être extraordinaire, pas le genre de fille que l'on remarque, mais son sourire est doux et rassurant.

Je l'interromps : « Excuse-moi, tu peux me rappeler ton prénom ? »

« Linn. Linn Ninjisky. »

Okaaay, voilà pourquoi je ne l'ai pas retenu, un nom de famille pareil, avec ma courte mémoire, c'est beaucoup trop demandé.

« Aaah. Et donc tu es préfète des Poufsouffle... Tu es en quelle année ? »

« Oui, je suis en sixième année, comme toi à ce que j'ai compris. »

« Ah euh, oui je crois... »

« Tu as d'autres questions ? C'est vrai que je ne fais que parler depuis tout à l'heure, » dit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Oh, euh, ce n'est rien. Euuuh, je voulais savoir, qu'est-ce qui représente vraiment les Poufsouffle ? Je veux dire, les Gryffondor c'est la courage, Serpentard la ruse, Serdaigle l'intelligence, mais Poufsouffle ? » Entre nous, ça m'a l'air bien nul comme maison...

« Poufsouffle, et bien c'est difficile à décrire... C'est la maison la plus chaleureuse, la plus amicale, je ne saurais vraiment comment dire, je suppose que tu le découvriras en y vivant. »

C'est fou comme c'est rassurant.

Je lui fais un sourire et reporte la conversation sur la visite du château.

Je me demande sincèrement s'il n'y a pas eu une erreur... Moi, une Poufsouffle ? On cherche à me punir ? Mon père, qui était à Poudlard, a passé mon enfance à me répéter que Poufsouffle était une maison-poubelle, et je me retrouve dedans ? Suis-je donc un cas désespéré à ce point ?

Et puis, il faut dire que « chaleureuse » et « amicale » sont des adjectifs qui ne me conviennent absolument pas. J'étais, dans mon ancienne école, plutôt solitaire, mais en même temps, parler à tous ces abrutis superficiels ne m'attiraient pas vraiment. Je préférais largement écouter de la musique seule dans mon coin, à manger des cookies (par Merlin qu'est-ce que j'aime les cookies!) plutôt que de jouer la fille sociable.

Alors être rangée dans la maison de l'amitié, euuuuh, cherchez l'erreur !

Lisa, euh non Linn, a du remarqué que je n'étais pas dans mon assiette car elle me demande soudain si je vais bien.J'improvise une réponse, évoquant le changement d'école, la nouveauté, etc pour faire disparaître son regard inquiet... Les gens chaleureux et amicals, j'vous jure, faut s'en méfier !

« Bien, alors si tu dis que ça va... » Mais oui mon chou, crois-y. « Je vais maintenant t'emmener dans la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle, nous avons fini la visite. »

ATTENTION MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS, LE MOMENT QUE NOUS ATTENDIONS TOUS, LA SALLE COMMUNE DES POUFSOUFFLE !

Trêve de plaisanterie, je me demande sincèrement à quoi ça ressemble. Je veux dire, si je dois vivre ici pendant deux ans, j'espère tout de même que c'est joli !

Miss la préfète m'entraîne de nouveau à travers ce dédale d'escalier pour finalement m'arrêter dans un vaste couloir, où une délicieuse odeur de nourriture se fait soudain sentir...

« Je... c'est moi ou ça sent la pizza ? »

« Haha, » rigole Linn, « tu ne deviens pas folle rassure-toi, notre salle commune est juste à côté des cuisines. » dit-elle en me désignant un tableau représentant une coupe de fruits géante. « Ceci est l'entrée ! »

« Ooooooh. »

Position stratégique, cette maison n'est peut-être pas si nulle que ça...

Elle se dirige alors vers un tas de tonneaux, sort sa baguette magique, et tapote un des tonneau.

Okay, j'aimais bien cette fille, mais elle a l'air finalement bizarre... Je veux dire, tapoter un tonneau ? On est pas sensées aller à la Salle Commune ?

Je m'apprêtais à m'éloigner discrètement, afin de fuir cette école de fous, quand tout à coup, le couvercle du tonneau s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un passage secret.

« Écoute-moi bien c'est très important, » me sort Linn, « il te faudra pour entrer, tapoter le tonneau au centre de la deuxième rangée en partant du sol, en comptant le nombre de syllabes de « Helga Poufsouffle ». Il ne faudra pas te tromper, car nous avons un système empêchant les intrus d'entrer, et si tu ne tapotes pas le bon tonneau ou si tu te trompes dans le nombre de coup, tu seras aspergée de vinaigre... »

Wahou, violent ! Ils ne sont pas si stupides ces Poufsouffle finalement, bien qu'un peu paranos...

Après m'avoir fait répété trois fois le code pour entrer (je sais que j'ai une mauvaise mémoire mais quand même!), nous nous glissons dans le passage secret, étroit, rappelant l'entrée d'un terrier. Au moment où je commence à trouver le chemin long, surtout en rampant, celui-ci s'élargit, pour nous laisser entrer dans une vaste pièce ronde, avec un plafond assez bas. Les fenêtres, rondes également et bordées de plantes en tout genres, laissent passer les rayons du soleil, donnant à la pièce une grande clarté, et apportant, il faut bien le dire, un côté très chaleureux.

La pièce me séduit dès mon premier coup d'œil, me faisant penser à un bon nid douillet, avec ces canapés paraissant si moelleux, ces poufs confortables, ces jolies tables rondes, ces plantes fascinantes, que je surpris à danser et même chanter, et ce grand feu crépitant dans la cheminée.

Je me tourne vers Linn, qui sourit devant mon air émerveillé.

« Aller viens, je vais te montrer la chambre ! »


End file.
